El astronauta perdido
by PHISISAINT
Summary: La humanidad estuvo en peligro y buscó su salvación en otro planeta, pero algo sale muy mal en el viaje, solo una sobreviviente, perdida en el vacío Aran tendrá que hacer un largo viaje, consiguiendo en su camino un compañero de viaje casi tan perdido como ella, tan semejante en su aspecto y tan distinto en ser ; se trata de un saiyajin. Clasificación T.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z

Presento mi respeto a la obra de toriyama , esta historia es sin fines de lucro únicamente su único fin es entretener y a ser pasar un agradable rato.

Esta historia esta basada antes de los acontecimientos de Dragon ball y durante los sucesos de Dragon ball Z, por tanto en la presente se entiende como humano a toda la especie homo sapiens de la tierra mejor conocido por nuestro estimado Vegeta : terrícolas . Por tanto , en este fic , los extraterrestres son todos los individuos no pertenecientes aun determinado planeta , los alliens son todas las criaturas que no sean humanos de la tierra y por ende los saiyajin no clasifican ni forman parte de la raza humana.

LOS NOMBRES DE INSTITUCIONES NOMBRADAS AQUI NO POSEEN NINGUNA RELACION CON LA REALIDAD, SUS REPECTIVOS TITULOS SON HECHOS CON EL UNICO FIN DE DARLE UN SENTIDO A LA HISTORIA, DE HECHO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRO NOMBRE Y POR TANTO USE UNO DE LA REALIDAD , RECALCO NO POSEE NINGUNA RELACION CON LA REALIDAD. DICHO ESTO POR SI ACASO...

Que disfrute la lectura.

EL ASTRONAUTA PERDIDO

LA TRAGEDIA : EL SUEÑO CONVERTIDO EN HORROR

Año 236 , 500 años antes de los sucesos ocurridos en Dragon ball, la humanidad se propuso hacer una gran expedición espacial , no era cualquier expedición se trataba de una de las misiones más importantes para las personas de aquel tiempo ; ante los terribles desastres naturales sucedidos los últimos años , se presumía que la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción , se llegó a la conclusión de que para salvar a la raza , se tenía que buscar otras opciones , entre las cuales se opto por la búsqueda de un planeta que pudiera ser habitable y en condiciones óptimas para las rutinas humanas .

En aquel entonces la mayor asociación espacial , llamada de forma abreviada : NASA . Fué la encargada de dirigir la gran expedición ; los astronautas fueron seleccionados para viajar a un planeta lejano por 3 años luz , que según , luego de varios análisis realizados por naves no tripuladas que fueran enviadas allí , sería capaz de albergar la condiciones propicias para sostener a la vida humana y animal nativa del planeta Tierra.

Aran fué una de los astronautas seleccionados para dicho propósito , explorar, analizar la naturaleza del planeta, determinar los minerales , clasificarlos e instalar las primeras colonias humanas.

Las astronauta estaba muy entusiasmada por el gran viaje a realizar , con la tecnología moderna , si era posible realizarlo, tanto de ida como de vuelta sin complicaciones, no obstante era la primera vez que se emprende una campaña de tan gran magnitud con naves tripuladas para un viaje espacial tan largo.

Los científicos de la NASA aseguraban que no habría complicaciones para el viaje y que incluso determinaban que inclusive con las nuevas tecnologías el tiempo de viaje se acortaría , ya que el nuevo combustible era muy potente.

Sin embargo, para hacer poder participar tenías que pasar una serie de pruebas que incluía capacidad de reacción ante situaciones de alto riesgo, estabilidad mental, inteligencia, conocimiento básico de mecánica y manejo de las tecnologías y dominio del lenguaje técnico.

Pasó por poco la de estabilidad mental, ya que tenía su defecto, pero la reconocieron con una persona de capacidad para tolerar largos viajes y la monotonía.

Para la joven Áran no era nada de que preocuparse , estaba acostumbrada a la monotonía y no tenía problemas con permanecer por mucho tiempo en espacios cerrados, de hecho no le gustaba salir con frecuencia, pero era una muy buena ingeniera aeroespacial – biólogo y eso era lo que ellos necesitaban en su nave.

Cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva no pensó en lo que dejaba atrás, no le importó la familia que dejaba atrás, ni en que tal vez no sería capaz de regresar a casa. No lo había pensado con seriedad, de hecho hacía el viaje para alejarse de todo y tener un motivo para vivir y nada como para darte motivos que conocer el espacio fuera de nuestra atmósfera terrestres .

El viaje fué largo y tortuoso, el simple detalle; no por los riesgo que representar realizar tamaña empresa, sino porque descubrió que el más grande de los retos no estaba en los riesgos externos a la nave , sino todo lo contrario, uno de sus compañeros enloqueció a causa del encierro, a pesar de que la nave era la más grande jamás construida por la humanidad, de aquel entonces, ver todos los días el mismo paisaje gris , paredes blancas, usar el mismo uniforme, repetir el mismo patrón o pasar largas horas cumpliendo horario en un cubículo silencioso, con horas especificas para cada cosa, puede; para los que acostumbran a aventurarse y respirar aire puro y no aire filtrado artificialmente con un ligero olor a cloro; puede ser enloquecedor y hasta desquiciante.

No fue sólo él, también poco a poco otros mostraron signos de agotamiento mental y Aran era una de ellos , sin embargo, no dejaba su rutina a pesar de la depresión, ni se permitía flaquear por nada en el mundo o en este caso, por nada en el universo dejaría sus funciones estaba bajo su cargo demasiadas personas, para quebrarse y dejar caer al resto ¡ jamás ! No haría como los otros, que parecían perdidos en mundos lejanos y distorsionados.

En total, eran 500 tripulantes y quedaron funcionando 349 , los otros necesitaban consultas con algunos psicólogos que tenían en la nave, pero el numero de pacientes rebasó la expectativas.

Sólo faltaban pocos días 148 para ser más exactos para llegar a su destino, por fin un punto de luz al final del túnel, la noticia levantó los ánimos, y su gran mayoría reinició sus labores, todo marchaba maravillosamente, marchaba...

Repentinamente, escuchó un estruendo, luego las alertas de fuga de aire se cerraron las compuertas de emergencia y luego se fueron las luces, era un gran caos, muy pocos siguieron los protocolo de emergencias, un gran temor recorrió por toda la nave.

Fué a donde el técnico que se encargado de esa área en el turno, pero no lo vió.

¿Donde esta Ecarlet?- pregunto a una compañera que se veía menos asustada y más en control del grupo.

No – negó la joven que se contuvo en derramar sus lágrimas y señaló donde estaba la compuerta de emergencia .

No me digas que ...

Si, está allá perdido – dijo en un susurre la joven que se llamaba Beatríz con los ojos encharcado en lágrimas de dolor .

Para Aran la noticia le calló amarga había perdido a un excelente amigo en un evento que nadie esperó que ocurriría justo cuando faltaba tan poco para llegar a destino.

Pero ese no fue todo lo que ocurrió durante esos días tan tenebrosos, tan sólo 4 días después, a Aran le tocó reparar una de las alas de la coraza externa, todavía se desconocía la causa de los daños, el impacto o lo que causó el daño se averiguaría ese mismo día, justamente en ese momento la astronauta salió decidida a saber las causas de ese desastre, no sólo su amigo había muerto, la descompresión se llevó a demasiados tripulantes , muchos de ellos, los mejores científicos murieron ese día.

Portando su traje espacial se dedicó a reparar el daño externo de la nave y reportar las posibles causos del siniestro.

Lo que descubrió la dejó desconcertada, la parte afectada parecía como si hubiera sido arrancada, como si algo con dientes como un tiburón gigante se comió esa área de un solo mordisco; demasiado intrigada, hizo el reporte a través del audio de su casco.

Estaba comunicando a su superior tanto detalle como le era posible describir, cuando de la nada misma en la que apenas se salvaba por el cable de seguridad, apareció la mas particular de la criaturas, parecía un pez, pero sin escamas, lo veía nadar en la nada como si se desplazara por el agua, acercandoce a la nave con tal rapidez que perturbaría a quién la viera.

Se acercaba mas y mas, cada vez mas cerca hasta que le pasó justo por encima de la coronilla del casco espacial que portaba; apenas giró su cabeza hacia arriba para contar hasta los 30 segundos, tiempo que tardó en cruzar desde su posición, otros, como ella veían el evento desde otras partes de la gran Magaret, como habían nombrado a la nave.

Margaret era una nave de casí un kilometro de largo, hecha con los mejores materiales existentes en la tierra, por tanto era casi imposible de ignorar, a parecer de esas criaturas era lo mas llamativo que podían presenciar, pensó con inocencia que no eran nada peligrosas y avisó a través de su comunicador lo que estaba presenciando con gran fascinación.

Debo de informar a la centra Margaret que estoy en presencia de la criatura mas majestuosa jamás vista por el hombre, es inmenso, lo que veo parece un pez con el tamaño de una ballena, si se me permite decir, que hasta me atrevería a compararla a aun gran tiburón blanco, pero más grande, algo como el mega lodón más aterrador jamás visto vivo, su color es perlado, y su vientre es cóncavo hacia abajo, como si lo tuviera lleno, tiene aletas son muy cortas, nada comparable a su gran tamaño en , general y se acerca a la cabeza de Magaret, no se porque está aquí, pero sugiero precaución en los posible virar la hacia la derecha, para que lo que sea esa versión espacial de megaladon no se tropiece con ... ah!- interrumpió su informe tipo monólogo al percatarse de algo desagradable a sus ojos, ese pez abrió su boca que estaba llena de dientes acerrados como lo tendría ese pez en la tierra, y de un solo mordisco arranco un enorme pedazo de la Magaret, como si arrancara carne de un cadáver flotante sobre la superficie del agua.

¡Central de Margaret! ¡ Es peligroso debe ...¡ por favor ! ¡Que alguien responda ! - a sus ojos se hacia realidad una pesadilla jamás soñada , ni escrita por el más celebre de los autores de ciencia ficción en aventuras espaciales.

Siguió llamando a la central pero nadie le respondía, vió como partes donde la nave llevaba el combustible explotaban por el brusco movimiento y fricción del metal que producía chispas y por consecuente las explosiones.

Vió con autentico horror como otros peces como esos devoraban otras partes de Margaret y como las personas desafortunadas salían expedidas al espacio por la presión perdida en el interior; cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, su lado donde se encontraba apoyada ,se acercó del otro lado otro pez que extendiendo su gran boca se devoró esa parte de la nave y por poco a ella, se había salvado, pero ya nada la sujetaba a un punto estable y su cuerpo fue llevado por el espacio por la inercia del movimiento brusco que produjo la acción de esa criatura extraña.

Mucho tiempo pasó flotando en la nada, como un cadver sobre el agua permaneció po tiempo indefinido.

Allá en lo que fué su hogar alguna vez, su amado planeta, transcurría el tiempo más rápido de lo que jamás pensara , en algún punto su cuerpo se detuvo.

Era un asteroide que se la llevó lejos del punto donde se encontraba, de esa área del espacio donde todas las criaturas inteligentes divinas o civilizadas de gran tecnología evitaban, pues comprendían la naturaleza de ese lugar en la galaxia, lugar cuya naturaleza no pudo discernir la humanidad con su burda tecnología.

Por eso y más se comprendió que no poseían las herramientas necesarias para emprender tales viajes, la más grande tragedia pasó en el tiempo mas complejo histórico de la humanidad.

Si ese asteroide no hubiera pasado justo por ese lugar , justo cuando su cuerpo se trasladaba lentamente, sin control por fuerzas inerciales, jamás hubiera escapado de ese lugar, jamás se daría cuenta de que durmió por demasiado tiempo, y su cuerpo jamás expresó su transcurrir porque realmente en ese momento no pasó tanto, porque allí, ese tiempo terrestre carecía de importancia aunque la máquina que llevaba la cuenta en relación a la tierra registrara otro dato.

En algún momento el asteroide chocó con otro cuerpo celeste, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarle de su casi eterno sueño, el movimiento se detuvo y solo quedó varada en la nada, sobre ese gran trozo de roca , sin saber que hacer de su vida .

es demasiado tiempo ¡ja! Mi novia hace mucho que se casó , si es lo mas seguro ...- se dijo así misma en un eterno monólogo , el que inició desde que despertó, desde que vió la hora, la posible fecha, y empezó a desesperarse .

Aran , la mujer que no se aventura a nada, que no buscaba riesgos, que su primer gran riesgo fué aceptar su bisexualidad, su segundo riesgo enamorarse, abrir su corazón y aceptar el fin de una relación de tiempo, en su primera y auténtica aventura, terminó del modo mas horrible posible sin que jamás se lo pudiera imaginar ¿ alguien le creería si contaba sus experiencias? Es mas, alguien podría creer que una imbécil temerosa como ella que no salía de su casa mas allá de comprar comida, ir a trabajar y ejercitarse por las mañanas ( para que nadie me viera, por ser tan tímida),¿ realmente le creerían si dijera que la mas común de los individuos terminó en este gran proyecto espacial y que terminó en desastre ? ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! NUNCA! - se dijo una vez, mientras pensaba, sentada sobre una roca que flotaba lentamente en la mas absoluta nada misma. Quien la viera creería que ha enloquecido completamente, hablando sola, conversando sola, haciendo gestos con las manos de vez en cuando y de en cuando en vez, pensando en lo absurdo y bizarro en su historia empezando a creer que esta en un estado psicodélico y que lo mas seguro fué que en algún momento ingirió alguna sustancia presente en su comida que no notó por el fuerte hasta desquiciante olor a cloro que reinaba en los filtros de aire de la Gran Margaret.

Jamás fuí al psicólogo de la nave , jamás, yo realmente lo necesito ahora – concluyó – pero jamás me dí la oportunidad de ser escuchada por nadie mas y ahora solo me quedo yo, tendré que ser mi propio consejero, ahora que lo pienso, estoy casi segura de lo que viví, osea, por más loco que suene existe la posibilidad de que algún tipo de criatura sea capaz de sobrevivir en la nada, tal es el caso del targradido, que no es tan extraordinario – razonó en algún punto.

Característica física del personaje

Aran es mujer, tiene 27 años de edad, tiene el cabello corto, parecido a Videl en la saga de majin buu pero de color castaño oscuro casi negro, piel trigueña o morena ( es su tono natural), ojos castaño claro, largas pestañas negras, su estatura es de 175 cm, nariz recta y fuerte, mentón fuerte dándole un aspecto mas similar a un chico agradable a la vista, condición atlética excelente ( es decir que tiene musculatura definida, no como un culturista, pero mas como un atleta corredor o un futbolista).

preferencias o gustos

le gusta la comida , cualquier tipo , le gusta las hamburguesas de carne, pero curiosamente no la como con frecuencia, lo regular es una dieta alta en vegetales, no come mucha verdura solo lo necesario o si tiene precio bajo, no es exigente con la comida, pero no le gustan las granos negros, le gusta el maíz casi con locura, sobre todo comerlo bajo presentación de harina, las ensaladas tipo cesar, recalco no es exigente con nada siempre que sea aceptable y comestible.

Le gusta la ropa tipo motorizado , no es sorprenderse de su aspecto rudo casi andrógino, con chaqueta y botas de cuero negro , o aviadora gris y guantes negros, pantalón azul oscuro o verde oscuro de estilo militar. No le gustan los accesorios, aunque tiene una caja de 10 x 10 cm llena de zarcillos que no usa , los que usa fueron una regalo de su novia ,pequeños ,son piedras no mayores de 3 milímetros de ancho.

Como se supo es bisexual, orientado hacia el género femenino, pero puede enamorarse de lo masculino, su primer amor fue una mujer y la quizó de modo muy romántico y hasta meloso.

No juzga a las personas por sus sentimientos ella misma lo fue, pero no acepta que eso justifique las conductas crueles o despiadadas.

Puede llegar a ser muy auto critica, hasta la severidad, afortunadamente no es alguien que caiga de modo terrible en la depresión, es imposible que se suicide, tendría algún motivo de extrema importancia, no particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Es un poco extraño , osea , este personaje creado esta entre la locura y la cordura, solo una persona cuerda no se le ocurre cosas tan extrañas y complejas, pero bueno, así la hice y así se queda, me da complacencia su existencia aunque describirla me da jaqueca , osea después de todo esta persona es muy particular, siempre se lee o escuchan historias yaoi, pero nada satisface y los yuri son escasos y cuando veo alguno se me hace meloso, en la realidad, yo las veo maravillosas tan honestas, aunque bueno, si se dan cuenta estoy delirando y a veces no me doy a entender, sin que decir realmente, la quiero, esta loca y definitivamente esa locura se verá a continuación, nada extravagante , pero no puede ser normal vivir divagando mientras supuestamente entablas una conversación con una persona normal! esa es una forma de locura,desde una perpectiva clinica, no desagradable pero si bastante desconcertante.

Ok, he aqui otro humilde capitulo, he sido floja en muchos aspectos pero no me retracto, en todo caso¡ buen provecho! La lectura esta deliciosa

EL ASTRONAUTA PERDIDO

RECOMENDACIONES PARA TRATAR CON PERSONAS MENTALMENTE INESTABLES

Muchas son las cosas que carecen de sentido y lógica en el mundo, en los planetas, en las estrellas, y bueno en general cualquier lugar.

¿cuanto tiempo pasó? Ni idea.

¿se podrá solucionar? no lo se.

¿que harás?muchas cosas no estoy segura de nada. Una sencilla, puedo morir o puedo matarme.

¿no sería asesinarte? Creo que alguna vez en mi vida dije : matar no esta prohibido, asesinar es el acto que lleva la intención de hacerlo, sin ningún fin mas allá de ver morir o herir a alguien mas.

¿entonces eso te convierte en asesina de ti misma? Aaargh!_pareció rugirse a si misma, pare responder con un resoplido_ no lo se, tendría que intentar descubrir si es contra mi voluntad morirme_allí finalizó aquel monólogo incesante, tan desquician te cuando flotas en un total silencio en el espacio.

Y cuando pensó que sumergirse en el sueño era lo único que podía hacer para no pensar ni hablar, sus retinas captaron una luz a la distancia, pensó que una estrella acababa de morir, pero la luz era tan fija y rara, rara por ajeno a lo natural, se acercaba mas y mas, se sintió mal muy mal estresada, angustiada.

Se trataba de una nave ¿espacial? Demasiado rara, como hecha de roca y nada metálico que resaltara en ella.

Lento pero seguro se hacer cava en su punto, por un momento temió que se estrellaría y volvería a ser lanzada a la nada, pero curiosamente, se detuvo a unos milímetros de su posición, estúpidamente, en toda la descripción Aran no parpadeo , ni una sola vez y la luz de la nave encandilaba su pobre y maltratada retina, faltaría poco para cegarla, cuando, por fin, después de mucho tiempo persivió al agradable sonido, una vibración como cuando un sistema neumático hace su correspondiente función y se abre una compuerta, de allí sale el extraterrestre mas curioso jamás visto.

Tenía forma humana, era musculoso , tenía cabello con un peinado muy particular, su frente estaba cubierta por una cinta roja como la sangre, llevaba puesto un traje parecido a una armadura, de color verde y tirantes amarillos, y algo peludo se sujetaba a su cadera como una correa y tenía una mirada negra tan oscura como la nada que la rodeaba, pero había una diferencia allí en esa oscura mirada en ese rostro tan serio, el vino por mi, alguien vivo de ojos como el vacío, pero estos ojos le daban una certeza que jamás sabía que podía tener, como un llamado o quizá una especie de suerte, y por fin entendió algo, si, lo supo por la expresión en sus rostro totalmente confundido y hasta preocupado, estuvo demasiado tiempo sola vagando, lo suficiente como para describir a su salvador en voz alta sin pudor y sin mas y simpleza catalogarlo como: un extraterrestre muy sexy-

_ ¿por que no te callas de una maldita vez? Esta no es un drama ni nada parecido, ni si quiera creas que te tendré empatía , por estar botada como desecho espacial _ me gritó sin piedad, aunque por dentro sentí gran gozo por volver a escuchar una voz aunque sea la de un extraterrestre.

_a mi nadie me botó, aunque creo que la basura no desearía ser desechada si supiera que tendrás que molerla, tamizarla para luego ser reutilizada en otra cosa como el inodoro de un tipo gordo hasta la mordidez _ razoné mientras simpatizaba con los desechos de la tierra.

_ ah? La loca del tiempo me dijo que estarías algo mal de la mente, pero no creí que fuera para tanto¿ cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? _ Aran no supo contestarle, no podía determinar por cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar en particular, solo sabía del tiempo en general.

_ digo, en el espacio _ aclaró luego de unos segundos de incomoda interacción.

_ 500 años terrestres y contando _ respondió sin prisa, a medida que se acercaba a su nuevo "amigo", tendría mucho tiempo sin ver a nadie mas que no tuvo pena alguna en observarlo con gran curiosidad, pasaba su mirada de arriba abajo mientras lo rodeaba, Bardock se sentía incomodo, y jucto iba a reclamarle a la mujer tan descarada...

_ aaah! _ exclamo asombrada, provocando que el saiyajin diera un salto de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sentía un terrible escalofrío recorrer desde la base de la cervical hasta lumbar, provocando posteriormente un sentimiento de desagrado en su sistema.

_ tienes cola de mono, que alivio, por un momento creí que todos los extraterrestres eras parecidos a los humanos, fiuuu, que bueno, no me gustaría tener que pensar en un universo tan aburrido, que creara replicas exactas de la misma especie en cada planeta habitable , honestamente ese sería aterrador un universo sin variedad, que realidad tan triste _ concluyó con un tono decaído al final de la frase.

_ enloqueciste _ concluyó Bardock alejándose lentamente de la mujer con traje espacial . Incluso para un saiyajin lidiar con un demente es un asunto muy perturbador, ni si quiera el super saiyajin sabría que hacer, huir del loco es lo mejor para que su locura no te enferme, pero recordó a la bruja de la kaio shin del tiempo, y que le debe un gran favor y tristemente esta es tu única forma de salir de la deuda de morales.

Dicen las abuelitas que debes mantener distancia de los enloquecidos, pues te pueden dañar, pero Bardock no tenía el lujo de una abuelita que lo alejara protector amente de una paciente psiquiátrica, tenía dolor de cabeza.

Estubo tan ensimismado que al girarse en dirección de Aran ya no estaba en su lugar.

Post data: dicen los psiquiatras que jamás debes descuidar a un loco, jamás, pueden hacer locuras.

El saiyajin giró en varias direcciones buscando a la mujer loca, pero no la veía en ningún lugar, subió a la nave para buscar su rastreador y ubicar su lugar, estaba desesperado, buscando el mentado aparato, entre un montón de resto de platos sucios y otros trastes, el saiyajin había hecho un largo viaje y no se molestó por la limpieza.

Post Data 2 : si hay un loco en tu zona domiciliaria o estas en un lugar donde puede estar un loco, jamás debes distraerte no se sabe por donde saldrá.

Aran había entrado a la nave, se retiró el casco, respiró profundamente el oxigeno, y paseó su tranquila mirada por todo el chiquero que había creado el saiyajin con sus malos hábitos , pero no se iba a quejar seguramente ella si parecería un cerdo mal oliente, no se había bañado por 500 años, era demasiado tiempo, y aun así, por algún motivo no deseaba bañarse, no , no quería bañarse ahora, quería irse y jamás volver.

Caminó a una parte menos desordenada de la nave, no supo porque, pero un lugar oscuro le pareció agradable, secuela de flotar por mucho tiempo en la nada, encontró una lata de alimento se le antojó probar su contenido.

Empezó a buscar un abre lata o parecido.

En eso entró Bardock un poco nervioso, y empezó a revolver de entre todas las latas destapadas platos sucios y cubiertos, buscando su rastreador.

En eso desde el punto mas oscuro de la nave escuchó un sonido metálico, como metal retorcido, escuchó susurros de algo como , se parece mucho a como quedó la pobre Margaret , pero no supo ubicar de que parte del lado oscuro de la nave provenían los susurros, un Bardock nervioso, capaz de transformarse en súper saiyajin era una pésima idea para asustar, ya estaba alterado con una loca rondando cerca.

Aran vió a Bardock buscar entre su desastre, haciendo mas desorden y caos, lanzaba todo a todos lados.

Se acercó la mencionado de modo complicado, tuvo que recostarse de las paredes de la nave para acercarse un poco a donde estaba el saiyajin, evitaba en lo posible los desechos deslizándose calladamente por las paredes, no soltó ni una sola vez su lata de alimento a medio terminar y no deseaba irritar a su amigo, el saiyajin parecía concentrado en algún punto en la parte mas oscura de la nave, tanto asi que no notó que Aran estaba pegada a la pared de la nave para no hacer ningún ruido y ya estaba mas cerca de los controles de la nave.

Aran suspiró lentamente al llegar a una parte mas despejada, desde esa posición, bardock le daba la espalda respirando tensa mente, como un gato a la espectativa de algo, miró en su dirección, luego fujó su mirada en el mando de la nave y así estuvo su mirada entre Bardock y el mando como no se movía se vio obligada a preguntar.

_ ¿ ya nos podemos ir? Ya sabes, no quiero ..._ su voz fue cortada con un grito desgarrador lleno de autentico terror.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRGGGG! _ gritó en autentico pánico, saltando tan alto como un gato montes , chocando con el techo de la nave y rebotar de vuelta al suelo sobre su trasero, se sobó su dolorida cabeza, mientras se volteaba muy asombrado hacia la mujer loca.

Ya no llevaba el traje espacial, solo tenía puesto unos camiseta de cuello alto sin mangas con el logo de la nasa sobre el pecho a nivel del corazón, pantalones deportivos y zapatillas de tela de color azul oscuro.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, el nervioso , se miraban el uno al otro, en silencio incomodo.

_ no vuelvas a hacer algo así, jamás _ respiró dificulto recuperando la compostura y su ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_y ¿que se supone que hice? _ pregunto confundida.

_ (asustarme) _ respondió en su mente, era un saiyajin debía mantener su orgullo, no admitiría en voz alta, que un terrícola de tan solo 78 de unidad de poder le había dado el susto de su vida.

Pensando en el susto, empezó a reír se carcajeo como desquiciado, un poderoso saiyajin asustado por una miserable terricola con algún transtorno menteal o algo, pero supo que no era peligrosa tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, llevarse la nave y huido, pero no lo izo, no era peligrosa.

Post data 3: recuerde, a veces una persona puede parecer loca por tener ciertas conductas raras, pero tal vez usted sea el loco para esa persona, no olvide el mundo es grande y el universo todavía mucho mas, en estos casos, solo podemos concluir, que a los ojos de quien ve, todos estamos locos.

Y Aran recordó la frase favorita de su profesor de dibujo técnico y no podía estar mas di acuerdo, ese extraterrestre estaba verdaderamente loco, y seguramente sería divertido.

al fin se encontraron estos dos inestables, como se puede ver esta inspirado en el dragon ball xenoverse, sin embargo a partir de aquí la trama gira en los eventos de dragon ball z, de tanto en tanto se interactua con la kaio shin del tiempo y seguro con trunks, pero será mas adelante.


	3. Chapter 3 parte primera

EL ASTRONAUTA PERDIDO

LA CUCARACHA

Las cucarachas son insectos hemimatábolos de cuerpo aplanado, que miden entre 3 cm a 7,5 conocen más de 4500 especies de cucarachas en cerca de 500 gé ser de color castaño u oscuro y de cuerpo aplanado. Algunas especies tienen colores MUY LLAMATIVOS . INFORMACION de WIKIPEDIA,

"Una criatura de color café se arrastraba entre las dos únicas habitaciones de la nave de Bardock, dicho ser era tan pequeño cuando entro allí, recordaba que al inicio no encontraría alimento y se vio obligada a alimentarse de unos cableados internos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el saiyajin recurriera a la comida en latada, desde ese día supo que prosperaría satisfactoriamente en ese ambiente. Se desicieron de lo acumulado sobre la roca donde estuvo la astronauta.

"De eso, hace 30 días, actualmemte había crecido unos 12 cm aproximadamente, el alimento abundaba y ella reinaba en el pasillo que conducía al mando de la nave.

Siempre la primera persona en despertar era Aran , que se paseaba por la nave, esquibaba el desastre de platos sucios y se acercaba al comando de la nave, este comando era una mezcla de pantalla tactil y algunos botones con símbolos que apenas podía entender, ella solo se aseguraba de que los comandos de la nave no cambiaran por nada del mundo, no queria desviarse del destino.

Luego volvía a su recamara y no volvía a salir hasta mas tarde.

Después se despertaba Bardock, que no se molestaba en recoger su desastre ni le importaba tropesar con los cachibaches en su trayecto a la despensa de la nave que quedaba de paso por el pasillo del mando, jamás se molestó demasiado en la dirección en que lo mandaba la nave, lo triste de no saber manejar correctamente la tecnología, pero podía entender el idioma, por lo menos si ocurría algo grave sería el primero en enterarse; regresó a su recamara abastecido de muchas latas de alimentos, sin prestar atención si tropesaba con los trastes.

Esa era la rutina por las mañanas y ella la conocía perfectamente.

¿como llegó allí?

La dueña del traje en que cierto día decidió descansar, fue útilizado para explorar el exterior de cierta nave, como pudo se sujetó de aquel traje hasta sentirse segura, cuando el movimiento se detuvo, se dedicaba a explorar la roca por unos momentos, para después volver al traje de la astronauta sin que lo supiera, mientras dormía.

cuando llegó Bardock ese ser aplanado de tan solo 1cm consiguió la gloria.

Era feliz, como ninguna otra cucaracha, era la cucaracha mas afortunada del universo, era , fue.

No entendió lo que ocurría, luces parpadeantes, el suelo se agitaba y todo temblaba descontroladamente,estaba asustada, asi que se oculto entre los trastes mas apartados del área mas transitada de la nave. Los dos viajeros salieron disparados de sus recamaras completamente alterados, Aran parecía entrar en un trance de recuerdos que la dejaban paralizada , mientras Bardock trataba de tocar los controles del mando para estabilizar la nave.

La nave había chocado con un meteorito y tenía fallas en el sistema , necesitaba una reparación en el sistema de coordenadas y había perdido una partes encargadas de mantenrla estable durante el viaje.

La última coordenada seguras indicada por la nave fue la un planeta cercano, en el cual podrían aterrizar para hacer las reparaciones correspondientes.

Llegarón al planeta registrado por el sistema como U.689 PLANETA RAX.

Cuando aterrizaron, con muchos estruendos y turbulecias, terminaron en una zona boscosa, cercana a una planicie.

muy bien, excelente, parece que el destino no quiere que consiga la paz, ni en la soledad de la nada, ni en compañia de nadie, esto es un infierno_ exclamó pesimistamente la morena con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, al saiyajin se le hinchó una vena en cien con rabia, estallaría en cualquier momento.

en vez de ser una holgazán, haz algo productivo ¡REPARALA!_ le gritó furiosamente.

Aran lo miró al rostro con resignación, suspiró con apatía , agachar la cabeza ,levantarla nuevamente con una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus blanco y perfectamente, casi, alineados dientes, parecía la sonrisa de la crema dental mas cara.

Los cambios de humor repentino de esa mujer lo matarían lentamente, sino terminaba asesinandola primero, después de, seguramente, tener una crisis emocional o una epilepsia como protesta de su cerebro por exponerse asi mismo a este tipo de persona.

Reprimiendo su deseos de abandonarla a la roca de donde la encontró, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó muy molesto sobre la hierba de ese planeta, estaba pensando en algo mientras miraba fijamente el daño que recibió su nave, había perdido gran parte del casco externo, sobrevivieron gracias a un remache interno que los mantenia aislados del frío del espacio.

El planeta Rax, era conocido por poseer una civilización imnovadora, de este planeta se extrajeron una cantidad indescriptible de minerales con los que se fabricaban nuestras naves para el ejercito de Freezer, conquistarlo duró 20 años, pero Freezer ya no gobierna y seguramente ya extrayeron todo los metales que necesitaron en su momento_ explicó el saiyajin a la ahora mas seria Aran, que saalió con esas preguntas raras fuera de lugar.

¿cuantos años tienes?_escupió de la nada, para aclarar_ tu dices que eso ocurrió hace 20 años, pero te vez realmente joven incluso el tiempo debe pasar para los extraterrestres.

¡JA! Los saiyajin no envejecemos al mismo ritmo de los terrícolas, pero no soy muy viejo, de hecho fué mi padre quien conquistó este planeta_ reveló calmadamente, su humor cambiaba con mas fácilidad, seguro por la presencia de la terrícola, razonó.

entonces hubo una gran civilización aquí ¿sugieres la posibildad de encontrar lo que necesitemos para reparar la nave?

si y la ciudad mas cercana a nuestra ubicación se encuentra en esa dirección_ señaló con su dedo a algun lugar, la insistente mirada de la humana le causó un escalofrío _ ¿que pasa?_ de dijo tosco.

conoces bien este lugar

cuando era joven frecuentaba este planeta, mi madre solía venir con frecuencia y entrenarme ..._ guardó silencio al enterarse de que estaba hablando demasiado.

La humana no preguntó mas cerró la compuerta de la nave, solo ella tenía una idea de lo que necesitaba para continuar el viaje.

Bardock empezó a levitar para ir a la ciudad, pero Aran no lo seguía, solo lo miraba imprecionada.

¿que pasa?_ preguntó confundido.

ahaa... yo no puedo, digo no se hacer eso que haces

ah? espera, me estas diciendo que no sabes usar tu energía para volar, entonces ¿para que te queria la kaioshin sino sirves para nada?_le contestó groseramente, aun levitando.

Aran se sintió empequeñecida y asombrada al mismo tiempo, pero se puso seria y empezó a caminar en la dirección señalada por el saiyajin.

El solo observó a la humana caminar, sabía que caminaba apresurada, pero así tardarían hasta el medio día, y mas si se perdía en la espezura del bosque, no tenía paciencia para nada y su ingeniera era necesaria para largarse.

nos vamos ahora_ expresó con autoridad a la vez que tomaba y cargaba como saco a la ex astronauta, alsandose vuelo a la ciudad mas cercana.

Desde la distancia la cucaracha los vio partir, tenía el presentimiento de que este sería su último día de vida, se volvió a la nave la ración de esta mañana ingerida por Bardock dejó un auténtico festín para ella sola.

Llegaron a la ciudad mas cercana, pero estaba desavitada, nadie caminaba por las calles y había restos de lo que fue tal vez una masacre, una que ocurrió algunos años seguramente, y nada y nadie se preocupo por desaperecer el desastre ni si quiera la naturaleza local ni la vegetación. la ciudad era muy parecida a las cidades en la tierra con altos edificios rectangulares y grandes monumentos, en su mayoría con forma de una figura humana con cola de lagarto , tres dedos en los pies y tres en las manos además de tener una mirada temible a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ver el monumento le revolvió la sangre al saiyajin, que lanzó sin mediar una bola de energía , destruyendola en el instante, Aran como espectadora solo vio la escena asombrada, estaba maravillada.

no tenías que destruirla y ¿si llamamos la atención de visitas no deseadas?_ le pareció cauto preguntar

simplemente los eliminaré, dudo que quede alguien poderoso , sigamos, allá seguramente encontraremos el viejo comercio de naves tal vez encontremos repuestos o algo para reparar la nave_ indicó con expresión neutra. la verdad destruir la estatua del maldito le causó satisfacción.

efectivamente estaban los restos de algun viejo comercio y en su gran mayoría eran aparatos muy curiosos.

muy bien¿que necesitamos?_ preguntó el saiyajin.

eh?

si, ya sabes material o herramientas, ALGO para reparar la nave_ repitió frustrado.

un plano, para empezar

un plano¿y para que necesitas un plano?

para saber como son las piezas dañadas de la nave, y saber como repararla_respondió

...

...

...

no sabes que es un plano_ afirmó la ex tripulante de la nave de exploración margaret.

uhn!_ se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a la ingeniera.

OH ! ¡vamos!¿como quieres que repare algo si no se que es exactamente lo que está dañado además de lo evidente_ Bardock no le respondía _ te explico a lo mejor no lo conocías por ese nombre, un plano es un dibujo que representa el diseño , osea la forma de la nave, sus dimension quiero decir bueno el espacio que ocupa cada una de sus piezas las funciones que tienem cada una de ellas y así sucesivamente¿entendiste?

creo que ví algo como eso hace mucho tiempo, los científicos los usaban con frecuencia_ musito sin animo, tal vez vez avergonzado de su propia ignorancia.

eso es algo,¿sabes por lo menos el nombre de modelo de la nave? oseo como se llama la nave que tiene esa forma

No, pero hay un lugar, donde se anotaban los nombres de las naves y es acompañada de una dibujo_empezó a caminar

¿a donde vas?_ pregunta angustiada.

¿a donde mas? a ese lugar_ le respondió.

..._ no entendió a lo que se refería.

¡DONDE TIENEN EL REGISTRO DE LAS NAVES !

OK

Buscaron el sitio por horas, sino fuera porque Aran notó las placas de calles, que casualmente nombraban las calles según los productos que se ofrecían en las distintas partes del mercado, la calle que buscaban se llamaba, obviamente, calle de naves espaciales, justo intersectando a la calle de naves terrestres y la calle de armamentos.

Por tí , jamás serías capaz de encontrar el baño público, ni indicado con flechas de neón_ comentó en un tono entre molesto y burlesco.

¡CALLATE! NO ES MI CULPA. llevo mucho tiempo sin usar estos medios_ se escuzó.

Y menos preguntando, seguro espantas a cualquier buen samaritano, si, con esa cara tuya...

¡¿QUE TIENE MI CARA?!_ EXCLAMÓ EN TONO MOLESTO.

La de tener una eterna disentería,no, estreñimiento, eso es seguro_ asintió segura de sus palabras con voz seria.

¡¿QUEEE?!

OH! MIRA! allí seguro encontramos los planos_ señalo a una tienda vacía que destacaba por tener una mesa con lo que parecían maquetas de naves y modelos.

Pasáron un largo rato husmeando en la tienda hasta encontrar un plano muy parecido a la de la nave que usaban, Aran no estendía demasiado de lo que decía nuevamente dependería de Bardock para conocer del contenido, el plano de la nave que usaban , estaba compuesta por otros 8 planos de 1m por 60 cm, por lo que llevaría demasiado tiempo traducirlo lo mas seguro cuando volvieran a la nave, sin embargo cierto objeto en los dibujo llamó la atención a la ex astronauta.

¿Que dice aquí?_ preguntó, señalando una pequeña lista a los bordes de cada plano.

ah, algo como las herramientas apropiadas de mantenimiento , algo como una referencia , un sitio donde encontralas

lo necesitamos, necesitamos esas herramientas de mantenimiento ¿a donde tenemos que ir?

¿ES EN SERIO? Llevamos horas en este estúpido planeta, ya me quiero ir de aquí_ reclamó

pero yo no puedo reparar algo sin las herramientas adecuadas , son muy necesarias, te prometo que cuando tengamos todo, haré hasta lo imposible para terminar la reparación lo antes posible.

BIEN_ Y nuevamente sin permiso de nadie, cargó a la científica como saco par llevarla aun lugar mas alejado mucho mas lejos a la zona mas central de la ciudad.

En esa parte los edificios de convertían en rascacielos con diseños escéntricos y llamativos de multiples colores, eran muy parecido a las tiendas comerciales de la tierra, entraron aun rascacielo por una de sus azoteas, llevandoles mas de una sorpresa a los dos, eran mucho mas inmensos por dentro de lo que aparentaban por fuera, con muchos pisos para buscar, les llevarían horas y días hasta encontrar una tienda adecuada y probar si tenia las herramientas.

uy! esto se ve peor_ expresó con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

yo me largo de aqui_ dijo el saiyajin con varias greñas desordenadas mas allá de su comunmente extravagante peinado.

¡NOOO!_ estiró la mano deteniendo una posible huida del moreno.

seguro que ademas de la direcció de edificio tenía el número de local, si vamos lee esos planos donde encontraste la dirección_ le animó nerviosa, no quería buscar una aguja en un pajar ella sola_si iba a sufrir, sufriría acompañada_ pensó a lo que su cuerpo expedía un ki negro y maligno, el saiyan temió sin entender porque, se dedicó a buscar algo en eso planos.

No fue tan díficil, la dirección estaba justo abajo de la indicación de edificio, aparentemente al saiyajin le daba flojera leer o no acostumbraba hacerlo, por eso le costaba un poco fijar sus ojos sobre los símbolos, no que fuera un idiota, si le hicieran una prueba de intelecto seguro sería un sobresaliente, solo por debajo del Rey Vegeta, pero no era su costumbre dedicarse a leer y recibir indicaciones, solo recibía órdenes cuando trabajaba para freezer, y por lo general era suficiente con su trabajo.

Pero en un día tuvo que leer mas de lo que leyó en todos esos años de servicios, tuvo la tentación de enseñarle a la terrícola su lenguaje, si a cambio no tubiera que ser de traductor, se retractó, si haci era como compañera de viaje no se la imaginaba como alumna y preferiblemente le gustaría mas enseñar a pelear que a leer.

El local al que tenian que ingresar quedaba a 15 pisos mas abajo fueron a un ascensor que milagrosamente funcionaba, un ser con mirada carmesí , los observó entrar al aparato, se relamió con su larga lengua púrpuro los labios, por fin tendría un alimento digno, después de casi 3 años sin deborar nada parecido.


	4. Chapter 4

EL ASTRONAUTA PERDIDO

LA CUCARACHA II: LA LANGOSTA (INSECTO)

El saltamontes es comunmente confundido con los grillos que es asociado como un insecto que da (en algunas culturas) buena suerte, este no es el caso del saltamontes, por lo general se le asocia en varias culturas como animal que trae la destrucción y la hambruna, su apetito suele ser voraz insaciable , todo lo destruye a su paso y no se detine hasta devorar todo , también se conoce por el nombre de Langosta.

Milagrosamente el ascensor de aquel inmenso centro comercial, si funcionaba y se dedicaron a bajar para llegar al piso correspondiente al local , entre las sombras de una tienda de moda intergaláctica,un ser extraño y aterrador los asechaba, se relamió los labios con su larga lengua púrpura.

Por fin tendré un alimento digno, ya a pasado tiempo desde comí algo parecido.

Bajaban por ascensor con una lentitud desgraciada, cada tanto se detenía unos segundos y volvía su función, por un momento temió quedarse atrapada sin posibilidad de salida, atrapado con un Bardock mal encarado a punto de destruir todo el edificio ante la menor provocación, no le temía, definitivamente, no, pero si temía a su potencial destructivo y su deseo de dejarla botada en algún planeta olvidado, justo como este.

Su expresión cambió a una de auténtico horror, de ahora en adelante , si quería estar a salvo, tendría que callar su lengua, una tarea casi imposible.

El silencio los gobernaba a ambos, Bardock ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos silencios raros, en que veía con autética curiosidad los cambios de expresiones de Aran, era como si su rostro expresara todo lo que estubiera pensando, aunque no hallaba una explicación en palabras de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y era aun mas raro que el empezara a disfrutar de la combersación silenciosa que tendría consigo misma, soltó un dufido para no reirse de la ultima cara que había puesto y con la que perduró por lo menos diez piso antes de llegar.

Su rastreador emitió una señal de aviso, algún ser vivo de 2000 de poder estaba cerca, no era muy fuerte por lo que no lo tomó en consideración.

Faltaba sólo dos pisos mas y el ascensor se detuvo, nuevamente, duró mas que las veces anteriores,pero no tenían prisa¿verdad?

Aran fijó su cauta mirada al Saiyajin, para su sorpresa no parecía a punto de estallar, mas bien concentrado en los símbolos que le mostraban su rastreador, vio su ceño fruncirse levemente , luego relajarse para nuevamente fruncirlo con mas fuerza, no estaba molesto, estaba alerta, atento ante algo que ignoraba.

El ascensor hizó un sonido extraño y siguió descendiendo, faltaba un piso para su destino.

Los ojos de Bardock se abrieron sorprendidos susurrando : 138.000.000 de poder, agarró a la ex astronauta , destruyó el vidrio del ascensor , esquibando un ataque de energía que destrozó muchas veces mas el ascensor de lo que había hecho el saiyajin.

¡AAAAAHHH!_ Logró gritar una muy asutada terrícola, abrazando a Bardock, sin importarle lo incomodo que podría verse , estaba muy alterada, una explosión como la de Margaret, cerró sus ojos y se calmó, Bardock era muy fuerte,¿no? ese tipo no podía ser malo sino la dejó morir, depositó su confianza en el.

¿ que es ?_ preguntó con voz temblorosa, buscando con su mirada el origen del ataque, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, adelante y atrás como le permitió su cuello voltearse.

..._ estaba concentrado en ubicar la energía , pero el rastreador volvió a indicarle que la presencia había desaparecido, eso lo preocupó, alguna vez conoció a un tipo de guerrero que podía manipular su energía .

Un sujeto peligroso, si_ habló para sí_ Aran!_ le llamó con voz seria.

¡Dime!_ respondió en el mismo tono , pero un toque mas alterado.

Lo que nos atacó , vendrá otra vez, es solo un ataque de prueba, asi que te dejo en la tienda y me alejo, sea lo que sea , quiere una pelea conmigo

c-claro, pero y si y si no es así ?¿ y si aprovecha para atacarme a mí?_ respondió con angustia.

No lo hará , no sería capaz, no es tan fuerte como para arriesgarse, pero si te preocupa tanto, pues deberías esconderte( aunque prefiero que busques lo que necesitamos para reparar la nave)_ pensó.

Apenas tocarón el suelo, Bardock señaló la tienda, y la morena corrió al lugar indicado, pero, la cosa con un poder de 138.000.000 apareció justo en frente de ella haciendo que frenara para no chocar con ese monstruo, cayó sentada, mientras le temblaban las piernas, lo vio de pies a cabeza.

Los pies del monstruo eran como una mezcla de humano con insecto, estaba en una posición equina, como cuando estas en punta de pie, sus dedos tenían unos vellos extranños que parecían hechos de piel, sus rodilas estaban en posición invertida, se doblaban hacia atrás con un poco de esos vellos pero mas largos que de los pies pero hechos de un material mas duro parecido a la queratina, notó que tenía una piel de color oliva, su entre pierna tenía una concha rara de color cesped con ranuras, el abdomen era plano y seguía el patrón de las ranuras anteriores pero de color era oliva , se percató de que exhalaba aire através de ellas, el pecho era como los pectorales humanos pero de color gris oscuro y tenía un lustre como una perla, las manos eran como los pies, con los dedos mucho mas largos que los de una persona común, terminaban en una uñas semejantes a unas garras negras, sus codos iban semejante a la posición de un humano, pero con una especie de cuña de queratina endurecida de color gris perlada como el material del pecho, los hombros tenías esa misma protección del mismo color, el cuello no tenía ese material, y su boca era como un pico liso, no como los picos de las aves que eran promientes , sino, un pico que seguí pegado al un rostro algo humanoide , este pico tenía un solo orificio en el medio, y otros mas pequeños por los lados , no tenía nariz , y lo único que se parecía remotamente a un ser humano eran sus ojos tan negros como los del saiyajin,pero estaban llenos de un deseo, un deseo bestial, como los ojos de un depredador frente a su presa , su cabeza era ovalada hacia arriba y sobre salia sobre lo que sería su frente unas antenas largas de un intenso color rojo.

La cosa le recordaba mucho a un saltamontes humanoide, que miraba fijamente al saiyajin, pero Aran no podía mover sus piernas estaba temerosa, solo giró su cabeza hacia Bardock estaba pidiendo ayuda, el Saiyajin solo le miró de reojo, para luego centrar su mirada a la "cosa".

Si quieres pelear conmigo, será mejor que te apartes de ella, no tiene nada que ver con una pelea_ dijo al ser que tenía a unos pocos metros frente suyo, justamente frenando el paso de Aran hacia la tienda, donde posiblemente conseguirían lo necesario para reparar su nave.

¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿UNA INVITACIÓN? O ¿SERÁ UN ABRAZO DE BIENVENIDA?_ le dijo con un tono burlón, pero no apartaba su concentración de la ingeniera , sabía que estaba en peligro, pero no querí luchar en ese lugar , pues , terminarían destruyendolo todo allí, no era conveniente.

¡JU! ¡JUJUJUJU! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ Se carcajeó con burla de un modo que le pareció maligno.

Tomó a la humana del cuello, con los dedos de su pies, fue en solo un momento, momento que el saiyajin no lo vio , a al otro , Aran estaba siendo elevada a la altura del pecho de la cosa.

Se ve delicioso, no veo porque deba desperdiciarlo en este momento, después de todo, es lo único que no he comido, desde hace tres años, cuando me comí a todos los habitantes en este planeta_ dijo con una voz profunda, cavernosa, casi de ultratumba, Aran sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, sus músculos se tensaron y su pupila se contrajo, la señal de su cerebro al resto del cuerpo fue, huir, la adrenalina empezó a correr mas rápidamente , cuando ese gran insecto humanoide, abrió su boca y pasó su larga lengua morada por el contorno de su pico,como saboreando sus labios, preparandose para devorar lentamente su presa.

¡NO!_ Gritó llena de rabia,no quería morir de esa manera, lanzó la patada mas potente que jamás había lanzado en toda su vida, a causa del momento no notó que un brillo blanco se había concentrado en esa extremidad potenciando el golpe, un golpe, que si bien no causaría un daño a la "cosa" era suficiente para mandarlo algunos metros lejos de ella, de hecho lo mandó a volar a las barandillas , por la cinética del movimiento calló hacia atrás , hacia el precipicio .

Solo fue por unos momentos pero el rastreador registró un poder de 500 por unos segundos, quizá no sea tan inútil como pensé, tal vez por eso la necesita la kaioshin_ susurró un poco asombrado, pues ese ahumento de poder repentino no es esperado en un terrícola , cuyo promedio de poder, sino recordaba mal era una raza debil, fácil de someter con un poder general de 5, pero eso no fué lo que registró cuando la conoció y creyó que era una excepción dentro de la raza, una excepción debil, pero ese ahumento..._ tal vez no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y de verdad me hayan encargado una misión de valor.

¡ARAN!_gritó a una terrícola temblorosa, que respingó al escuchar su nombre, fijando su asustadiza mirada al saiyajin_ ¡BUSCA LOS RESPUESTOS! ¡YO PELEARÉ CON EL! NO TE QUEDES AHÍ ¡MUEVETE!_ Le ordenó con voz casi militar, sino fuera que no poseía un entrenamiento propiemente dicho como militar.

¡ SI SEÑOR!_ respondió , poniendose firme y dirigiendose a la tienda_ fiuuu! Dios, se parece a mi profesor de pre-militar_ le recorrió un escalofrío y el recuerdo de una Aran mas joven cargando un pesado saco de arena, mientras saltaba sobre unos cauchos encendidos, y sus compañeros a lo lejos mirando con espanto su agonía, el recuerdo le dio un dolor de estómago, mientras entraba a la tienda tipo ferretería.

Varios metros en caída libre...

¡Maldito!_ exclamó lleno de frustración, como era una especie de insecto no reconocía el género de su presa por lo que la identificaba como él, además de su aspecto andrógino, detuvo su caída, para retomar vuela hacia su presa, cuando a varios metros sobre el, estaba Bardock, levitaba con sus piernas estiradas y las brazos sobre su pecho, miraba al ser con desprecio y no se reprimió su asco con un comentario despectivo.

Que "cosa" tan horrible eres, te vez despreciable, eres lo mas horrible que jamás haya visto, y he visto cosas muy espantosas en toda mi vida_ le dijo haciendo una muheca de asco.

"horrible " no es algo que me definiría, tal vez despreciable, sin embargo la palabra por la que siempre me han identificado es como monstruo, JEJEJE_ rió con gracia, como si hubiera tomado el comentarío como un chiste y no como un insulto.

OH! Muy bien "Mounstruo" ¿ que diablos haces aquí?_ preguntó, estaba haciendo tiempo para Aran, no creía que el Monstruo aceptara ir a pelear a otro lugar, ni siquiera negoció en ese momento con el para liberar a Aran, no creía que fuera hacerlo ahora, y tenían un nivel de poder parecido, tal vez era un poco mas fuerte, pero si es capaz de controlar su nivel de poder... No podía confiarse para nada.

Hace un momento no te veias muy interesado en mi historia¿que será lo que te frena? ¿acaso ese terrícola? parece que necesitaban algo y tienen prisa ummm, ¡ya se ! estan varados, ¿que pasaría si no pudieran salir? si no tuvieran lo necesario ¿que pasría? ¿se quedarán a cenar?_ indagó divertido, con esa voz de inframundo.

Bardock cerró los puños molesto, ese monstruo se estaba burlando de el, provocandolo y lo peor , cayó en la trampa, porque no dudó en lanzarce al fuego, sin esperar que este se le acercara, el monstruo sonrió con satisfacción, logró su objetivo.

Recibió una lluvia de golpes, en el rostro en el pecho , abdomen,rodillazos, patadas en partes bajas y altas todo con el fin de acabar de una vez con el; pero el fenómeno solo se reía una risa tan fuerte que hacía eco en el desolada estructura.

¿qué le pasa a este sujeto? recibe todos mis ataques , está herido pero solo se rie_ se dijo el saiyajin consternado por la conducta de su abversario.

Perdón, pero es tan divertido, ¿sabes? llevo mucho tiempo sin tener una auténtica batalla, los últimos que sobrevivieron a mi poder fueron justamente individuos de tu raza, su sabor no era desagradable, pero los terrícolas saben mucho mejor_ acotó relajadamente, a lo que sus heridas se sanaban con rápidez y eficiencia.

No entiendo¿Como sabes de la existencia de los terrícolas? tú esta demasiado lejos de allí.

Eso es obvio, yo soy de la tierra, soy un terrícola, fuí enviado al espacio al representar una auténtica amenaza para la raza humana, cuando en la guerra mi útilidad fue la que dio la victoria a un grupo particular. Yo fui el arma secreta , creyeron que podían controlarme, que por ser creado por ellos tenían derecho a ordenarme, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que mi hambre no tenía fin, que mienstras mas comía mas fuerte me hacía, con una trampa me mandaron al vacío, desde ese entonces he vagado de planeta en planeta devorando toda la población hasta no dejar ni un ser viviente, pero nunca es suficiente, para ser honesto, no he salido de aquí, porque no puedo despertar en el espacio, sin oxigeno no puedo hacer mas que dormir y dormir , eso es muy aburrido por eso esperé un tiempo antes de decidir salir al espacio y dormir hasta llegar a un desafortunado planeta_ contó con auténtico placer en su tono parecía disfrutar sus obras.

Bastardo, al menos nosotros los saiyajin le sacamos provecho a nuestras conquistas.

¿Que mas da? M e crearon para comer a los enemigos de mis creadores de los enemigos de su ejercito lograron su cometido , pero se olvidaron de que hicieron parcticamente indestructible, después de todo La Generación de Oro fue llevada a su propia destrucción, por cierto algunos quedaron,fueron muy deliciosos y devo suponer que aquel que esta allí_ señaló la dirección y el piso donde estaba Aran desesperada comparando imagenes de los planos con las piezas faltantes y deduciendo la útilidad de ciertos útencilios de soldadura_ ese se ve desespereado, recuerdo el sabor de los humanos , definitabamente mas agradable y esquisito que la de cualquier otra raza en el universo_ se relamió los labios sin poder contener sus impulsos para cazar a su presa humana.

¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ NUEVAMENTE RIÓ MANIÁTICMANETE, tomando una velocidad aterradora hacia los pisos superiores, sobrepasando a Bardock, que sorprendido, le siguió a duras penas.

¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!_ casi rugió con furia, a pesar de ser mucho mas fuerte ese ser era indiscutiblemete mas rápido , tenía que alcanzarlo.

NI MODO , NO QUERÍA GASTAR MI VALIOSA ENERGIA EN ESA BASURA_ sin dudar mas, reunió su energía pasando a una asombrosa transformación, de cabello negro a dorado, de ojos negros a azules índigo, y de aura blanca a dorada, todo en unos segundos alcanzando a Monstruo.


End file.
